ladygagafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Yoü And I (música)
"Yoü And I" é uma música de Lady Gaga de seu álbum Born This Way. A música foi composta em 2010 e cantada pela primeira vez na The White Tie and Tiara Ball, sendo anunciada em 7 de julho por Gaga durante seu concerto como uma das músicas a estarem presentes em seu terceiro álbum. ''"It's on my new album, so you better learn the words because you'll be singing it for the next 10 years." ''Foi registrada na BMI em 12 de fevereiro de 2011. Em 9 de abril, 2011, Gaga revelou que Robert John "Mutt" Lange seria o produtor da música. Em 26 de julho de 2011 Gaga realizou uma performance da música na 97.1 Amp Radio com Carson Daily e confirmou a faixa como seu single sucessor após "The Edge Of Glory (música)". Letra It’s been a long time since I came around, Been a long time but I’m back in town, This time I’m not leaving without you. You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh, I'd give anything again to be your baby doll, This time I’m not leaving without you. He said "Sit back down where you belong, In the corner of my bar with your high heels on. Sit back down on the couch where we, Made love the first time and you said to me," There’s, (Something), something about this place. (Something), something, ‘bout lonely nights, And my lipstick on your face. Something, something about, My cool Nebraska guy. Yeah, there's something about, Baby, you and I. It’s been two years since I let you go, I couldn’t listen to a joke or a Rock and Roll. Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart. On my birthday you sang me "Heart of Gold", With a guitar humming and a no clothes, This time I’m not leaving without you. "Sit back down where you belong, In the corner of my bar with your high heels on. Sit back down on the couch where we, Made love the first time and you said to me," There’s, (There's something), something about this place. (Something), something, ‘bout lonely nights, And my lipstick on your face. Something, something about, My cool Nebraska guy. Yeah, there's something about, Baby, you and I. You and I, You, you and I, You, you and I, You, you and I, I, You and I, You, you and I, Oh yeah, well I'd rather die, Without you and I, I. (Come on! Put your drinks up!) We got a whole lot of money, but we still pay rent, 'Cause you can't buy a house in Heaven. There's only three men that I'mma serve my whole life, That's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ. There's, (Something), Something, something about the chase. (Six whole years) Of a New York woman Born to Run you down, Still want my lipstick all over your face. Something, something about, Just knowing when it's right So put your drinks up, for Nebraska, For Nebraska, Nebraska, I love ya'. You and I, You, you and I, Baby, I'd rather die, Without you and I, I. You and I, You, you and I, Nebraska, I'd rather die, Without you and I, I. It's been along time since I came around, Been along time but I'm back in town, And this time I'm not leaving without you.